soap_operasfandomcom-20200214-history
Horton family
The Horton family is a fictional family on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Family Members: First Generation: *Thomas "Tom" Horton Sr. (deceased) Second Generation: *Thomas "Tommy" Horton Jr. *Adelaide "Addie" Horton (deceased) *Michael "Mickey" Horton I (deceased) *William "Bill" Horton II *Marie Horton Third Generation: *Sandy Horton *'Julie Olson' *Steven Olson *'Hope Williams' *Melissa Horton *Janice Barnes (deceased) *Sarah Horton *Michael "Mike" Horton II *'Jennifer Horton' *'Lucas Horton' *Jessica Blake Fourth Generation: *David Banning *Robert Anderson Jr. (deceased) *Spencer Olson *Nathan Horton *Jeremy Horton *'Abigail "Abby" Deveraux' *'Jack "J.J." Deveraux Jr.' *'William "Will" Horton III' *'Alice "Allie" Horton' *'Nicholas "Nick" Fallon' Fifth Generation: *Scott "Scotty" Banning II *Claire Brady *'Arianna Horton' Family Tree: Thomas "Tom" Horton Sr. (born 1910, deceased 1994) * m. Alice Grayson 1930-1991 (deceased 2010) ** c. Thomas "Tommy" Horton Jr. (born 1931) *** m. Katherine "Kitty" Horton 1952-1966 (deceased 1969) **** c. Sandy Horton (born 1953) ** c. Adelaide "Addie" Horton (born 1931, deceased 1974) *** m. Benjamin "Ben" Olson 1949-1971 (deceased 1971) **** c. Julie Olson (born 1950)Julie Olson ***** a. David Martin (deceased 1967) ****** c. David Banning (born 1967) {given up for adoption} ******* m. Patricia "Trish" Clayton 1977-1978 ******** c. Scott "Scotty" Banning II (born 1977) ******* m. Renée DuMonde 1982-1983 (deceased 1983) ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1983) ***** m. Scott Banning I 1969-1973 ***** m. Robert "Bob" Anderson Sr. 1974-1976 ****** c. Robert Anderson Jr. (born 1975, deceased 1975) ***** m. Douglas "Doug" Williams 1976-1979 ***** m. Douglas "Doug" Williams 1981-1986 ***** m. Douglas "Doug" Williams 1994- **** c. Steven Olson (born 1951)Steven Olson ***** a. Virginia "Ginny" Stanhope ****** c. Spencer Olson (born 1976) *** m. Douglas "Doug" Williams 1972-1974 **** c. Hope Williams (born 1974) ***** m. Lawrence "Larry" Welch 1984-1985 (deceased 2003) ***** m. Beauregard "Bo" Brady I 1985-1995 ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1986) ****** c. Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady (born 1987) ******* a. Isabella "Belle" Black ******** c. Claire Brady (born 2005) ******* m. Miriam "Mimi" Lockhart 2006-2007 ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2006) ******* s. Isabella "Belle" Black ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2006) ******* m. Isabella "Belle" Black 2007- ***** a. Beauregard "Bo" Brady I ****** c. Beauregard "Zack" Brady II (born 2000, deceased 2006) ***** m. John Black 1999-2012 ***** m. Beauregard "Bo" Brady I 2000-2012 ****** c. Ciara Brady (born 2006) ** c. Michael "Mickey" Horton I (born 1932, deceased 2010) *** m. Laura Spencer 1967-1974 *** m. Margaret "Maggie" Simmons 1974 *** m. Margaret "Maggie" Simmons 1975-1983 **** c. Melissa Horton {adopted 1981} ***** m. Peter "Pete" Jannings 1986-1987 ***** m. Unknown man ****** c. Nathan Horton (born 1996) **** c. Janice Barnes (deceased 1988) {foster} **** c. Sarah Horton (born 1981) *** m. Margaret "Maggie" Simmons 1986-2010 *** m. Bonnie Lockhart 2004 ** c. William "Bill" Horton II *** r. Laura Spencer **** c. Michael "Mike" Horton II (born 1968) ***** m. Margo Anderman 1978-1980 (deceased 1980) ***** a. Robin Jacobs II ****** c. Jeremy Horton (born 1987) *** m. Laura Spencer 1978-1980 **** c. Jennifer Horton (born 1976) ***** m. Lawrence Alamain 1990-1991 (deceased 2009) ***** m. Jack Deveraux Sr. 1991-1993 (deceased 2012) ****** c. Abigail "Abby" Deveraux (born 1992) ***** m. Peter Blake 1995-1996 ***** m. Jack Deveraux Sr. 2003-2011 (deceased 2012) ****** c. Jack "J.J." Deveraux Jr. (born 2004) *** a. Katherine "Kate" Roberts **** c. Lucas Horton ***** a. Samantha "Sami" Brady ****** c. William "Will" Horton III (born 1995) ******* a. Gabriela "Gabi" Hernandez ******** c. Arianna Horton (born 2013) ***** m. Nicole Walker 1999-2002 ***** m. Caroline "Carrie" Brady 2006 ***** m. Samantha "Sami" Brady 2007 ****** c. Alice "Allie" Horton (born 2007) ***** m. Chloe Lane 2009 ** c. Marie Horton *** m. Craig Merritt 1966 **** c. Unnamed child (deceased) *** a. Alexander "Alex" Marshall **** c. Jessica Blake {given up for adoption} ***** m. Joshua Fallon 1983- ****** c. Nicholas "Nick" Fallon ******* m. Cassandra Avin 2007 ******* m. Gabriela "Gabi" Hernandez 2013 *** m. Neil Curtis 1983 * m. Alice Grayson 1991-1994 (deceased 2010) Category:Days of our Lives families